


A Few Purroblems

by peacerose47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cats, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacerose47/pseuds/peacerose47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay comes home to find Kathryn has a surprise (or five). Another drabble to vanquish the writer's block, based on a Tumblr prompt and some true events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Purroblems

“Um, Kathryn… what’s this?”

“Well, I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”

“’Sort of, accidentally?’”

“I couldn’t really say ‘no’ to the First Minister, could I?”

He glares at her, sitting calmly on the sofa, with two vaguely alien tabby cats on her lap, a black one stretched across her shoulders, and a ginger fluff-ball adorning the dining table.

 _Wait_ …

“Kathryn? I only see four cats…”

A loud thud echoes from the bedroom. Kathryn and all four cats leap up to investigate.

“Uh, Chakotay?” from the bedroom doorway. “You know that dreamcatcher you _had_ hanging on the wall...”


End file.
